


The Pegasus and Wyvern

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: "You're an odd bird… To think I would lose a fight not to a sword, but a woman's words…""What?""You win. I will protect General Duessel. But I plan on sorting this whole mess out with the general himself."
Relationships: Cugar | Cormag/Turner | Tana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Pegasus and Wyvern

[I]"You're an odd bird… To think I would lose a fight not to a sword, but a woman's words…"

[I]"What?"

[I]"You win. I will protect General Duessel. But I plan on sorting this whole mess out with the general himself."

Ephraim had been confused beyond belief, when he saw Tana flying towards him, with a grado soldier following close behind. The young prince had raised his lance, prepared to fend off the wyvern rider, until Tana landed, and so did he. 

"Ephraim, look! This is Cormag, he's going to help us from now on!" 

Seth rode over immediately when he heard that, stopping and dismounting next to the prince. "Excuse me? Lady Tana, with all due respect, I sincerely doubt that a soldier of Grado would simply defect to Renais…" 

"Oh come on! He's a nice guy! I talked to him and convinced him to join us!" Tana slid off her pegasus, frowning at the two, "I promise he's a good guy! Come on Ephraim, give him a chance!"

The soldier stayed perched atop his wyvern, clutching his lance close and looking at them warily. Ephraim frowned, seeming to contemplate the idea. Seth gripped his lance tightly, clearly ready to spear the stranger at a moment's notice. 

"If you don't want me," the soldier spoke suddenly, sliding down from atop his wyvern. He dropped his lance on the ground, keeping a hand on the wyvern, "that's fine. I'll leave. Just… let me speak with General Duessel." 

Seth eyed him warily, "I'm not sure-" 

"I don't see why not," Ephraim shrugged, "Seth, can you find Duessel please? He's probably talking to his men." 

The silver knight frowned, with clear concern and displeasure written on his face. Despite that, he nodded and bowed, and left to find the general. 

"Cormag, don't tell me you'll actually leave! After all that-" 

"I'm not stupid, I know better then to stay where I'm not welcome. If you don't want me here, then I won't be here." 

Tana fell quiet, frowning at him. Then she looked at Ephraim, with a pleading expression.

Ephraim let out a sigh, "What's your name soldier? Cormag, right?" 

"Yes sir," the blond soldier stiffened, seeming surprised for a moment. He hadn't expected to be addressed directly by the prince, "Cormag. Wyvern rider of… I guess formerly of Grado now." 

"I see. I think I've heard of you… You and your brother are renowned wyvern riders of Grado, right? Why would you defect to us?" Ephraim tilted his head to the side, a slight frown on his face. 

"...Princess Tana approached me mid-battle. We had a conversation… and aside from that, I have trouble believing General Duessel is truly a traitor," Cormag looked down at the ground, fiddling with his gloves. 

"Officially, it seems I am." 

Ephraim turned, a grin spreading across his face, "Duessel! Glad to see you aren't dead just yet."

General Duessel just laughed in response as he approached, ruffling the prince's hair, "No need to worry about that, my boy. I don't plan on leaving for a while yet." He then turned to Cormag, and his smile faltered, "Commander Cormag… I didn't expect to see you here." 

"General Duessel," Cormag nodded, stiffening. Seth came up behind the older general, eyeing the wyvern knight warily. 

"What are you doing here?" Duessel asked simply, frowning. 

"Princess Tana spoke with me during the battle, and… I wanted to see if you truly were a traitor. I'm glad my suspicions were misplaced." Cormag picked up his lance, and reached over to mount his wyvern again, "Those aren't the eyes of a traitor. I'll leave now." 

"But-"

"Hold on," Ephraim interrupted Tana's protest, "Cormag, you know who I am right?" 

"Prince Ephraim, crown prince of Renais," Cormag paused, and turned to frown at the prince, "Everyone does. Why?" 

"So you knew I was the prince," Ephraim crossed his arms, "...Good, that answers my question. You can stay." 

Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" 

"Yes! Thank you Ephraim!" Tana threw her arms around him suddenly, "I knew you wouldn't be stupid!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ephraim snorted, pushing her off of him.

"Your highness, please reconsider," Seth frowned, "This is a Grado commander, surely-" 

"I'm not anymore. I lost the title as soon as I turned on Grado, but…" Cormag frowned at them, "Why do you want me to stay? I could just as easily be a spy with the intention of assassinating you." 

"Please," Ephraim snorted, "If you wanted to kill me, you would've attempted it when Seth was gone and we were alone." 

"I was there too!" Tana scowled. 

"You clearly trusted him. It would've been much too easy for him to pick up his spear and try to stab me, and you wouldn't have realized it until it was too late," the prince shrugged, "Nor did you ask any personal questions about the army, and as soon as you spoke briefly with Duessel you got ready to leave. Nothing points to you being a spy of any kind, and besides, Tana and Vanessa are the only fliers we have. The more help the better." 

Everyone blinked again, dumbfounded by Ephraim's logic. Until Duessel laughed again. 

"I can't say I'm surprised. You've grown a lot, Prince." 

"I should hope so, it's been years since we last spoke," Ephraim muttered.

"Understood," Seth sighed, "Welcome to the army, Cormag." 

"Whoohoo!" Tana cheered, and then grabbed Cormag's sleeve, "C'mon, I'll show you where we keep our mounts for now! And introduce you to the others!" 

"Wha- whoa!" The wyvern rider yelped in surprise as the Frelian princess pulled him away. The other three watched as she began chatting away, with his wyvern lumbering after them. 

"...How long do you think until she confesses?" Ephraim raised an eyebrow at the two knights. Seth let out a snort, and began coughing. Duessel let out a merry laugh, clapping the prince on the back. 

"Who knows? Cormag is a lucky man indeed!" 

[C]><><><

It had taken until they finally met up with Princess Eirika for Cormag to remember everyone's names. The fact that people kept joining the army for various reasons he never bothered to learn didn't help.

Though it was hard for him to forget Tana. She was always the first to greet him in the mornings and after roll call, the first to offer him help when it was his turn on dinner duty, or to go shopping. 

"You're a princess, you shouldn't have to deal with tedious tasks like this." 

"And what if I want to?" 

And if he was out shopping, "Besides, we all know you're hopeless when it comes to talking to strangers." 

After a while he stopped protesting. There was no point when she wouldn't listen. She seemed happy that he had stopped refusing her help. 

"Tana, what are you doing?" A sharp voice called out to them and he looked up from the spear he was polishing. A blond boy glared at them. He recognized him immediately. 

"Hi Innes!" Tana waved with a smile, "I'm helping Cormag with weapon maintenance!" 

"Prince Innes," Cormag nodded at him, before going back to his spear. 

"Are you not above such tedious tasks? Leave it to him. There are better things you could be doing," Innes crossed his arms and glared at them. 

"Like what?" Tana rolled her eyes, before going back to polishing the spear she held, "You're the one with all the responsibilities. I'm just here to help how I can." 

The older prince scowled, "Leave the weapon maintenance to him, and come with me. We have a war council soon." 

" You have a war council soon," she retorted, "You know I'm terrible at strategies and stuff, and frankly I don't want to listen to you passive aggressively flirt with Ephraim again." 

"Wha- EXCUSE ME?!" Innes turned bright red. Cormag snickered, quickly attempting to hide it behind a cough. 

"You heard me brother." 

"Why you-! Ugh!" 

Innes stormed off, scowling. Tana giggled. 

"Nice one," Cormag commented. 

"Thanks," she smiled at him, "When you've had to deal with him as long as I have, you figure out how to get him to go away. He didn't offend you did he?" 

"No," he shook his head, "He has a point though. There are more important things you could be doing then help me." 

"But then who would keep you company?" 

The sentence surprised him. He looked up, frowning. 

"...What do you mean?" 

"Well, you're always hanging about by yourself. If I left to do other things, who would keep you company? It's no good to be alone all the time y'know!" 

Cormag frowned. The thought had never crossed his mind. Usually he was with his brother, so he never felt alone but now that his brother is gone… It stood to reason that he would feel lonely. Yet he didn't. Strange.

"I never thought about it," he replied finally, looking back down at the lance in his hand. He finished polishing it, and put it in the pile of other fixed and polished lances. Then he picked up a sword from the broken pile and set it against a rock, using his boot as leverage to hold it in place as he bent it back into shape. 

"Oh," Tana frowned, putting her now clean polished lance down and grabbing a bow that needed to be restringed, "Well, that's a good thing right? It means you're not lonely!" She grabbed some string and began to fiddle with the bow. 

"Guess so…" he grunted, moving his boot from the sword and then starting to polish it. A comfortable silence fell over the two. 

The former Grado soldier had a funny feeling in his chest. 

[I]It's probably just a stomachache. It'll go away.

Weeks passed. They advanced into Grado.

It didn't go away.

"Ugh…" 

"What's wrong Cormag?" 

He looked over at Tana from next to his wyvern. She frowned worriedly at him, running fingers through the mane of her pegasus. 

"It's nothing," he replied, "Just a stomachache." 

"You've been acting kinda weird for a while now," she tilted her head to the side, concern visible on her expression, "Maybe you should speak with Natasha and Moulder." 

"...Maybe," he grunted in response, turning back to his wyvern. 

"Hey," a small hand covered his hand on the wyvern, and he flinched when he realized she was right next to him, "Go see the healers. I'll watch your wyvern." 

Cormag stared down at her for a moment, confused and a bit shocked. 

"...Sure. I'll be back." 

He nodded, and she smiled brightly as he stepped back. For some reason, that made his stomach twist in ways he didn't appreciate.

Not wanting to stay a moment longer and risk things getting worse, he turned and began walking to the infirmary tent with a wave. The twisting lessened, but his chest still felt too warm.

"Cormag? What a surprise!" Natasha greeted him, smiling at the wyvern rider brightly. She leaned the staff she held against the tent and walked over, "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah," he grunted in response, looking around the tent. Innes was on the other side, getting his arm bandaged by Moulder. He looked back at Natasha, "I've just got this weird stomach ache that won't go away."

"A weird stomach ache? I see… Can you tell me the symptoms?" The priestess walked to a bag in the corner and began rummaging through it. She pulled out some herbs, a couple he recognized as stomach ache herbs. 

"There's this really warm feeling in my chest," he replied, "and sometimes my stomach feels like it's twisting weirdly." 

Moulder looked over and raised an eyebrow. 

"Really?" Natasha tilted her head to the side, and slowly smiled, "This twisting feeling… Does it increase around a certain person?" She began to put the herbs away. 

"Uh… yeah, a bit. Why?" 

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm happy for you Cormag!" She finished putting the herbs away, standing and smiling.

"Huh?" Cormag blinked. What was she happy about?

"You don't have a stomach ache Cormag," the priestess explained, "No, you're in love with someone." 

"No," he deadpanned, "Don't be ridiculous." 

"I'm not," she shook her head, "Those all sound like sounds of someone hopelessly in love with another." 

"Okay but then… Who?" 

"Well, my guess would be someone you spend a lot of time around. Who does the twisting increase most around?" 

He hesitated, glancing at Innes in the corner. 

"...I don't know," he lied. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. She sighed a little. 

"If you'd rather not share than it's fine, but the best way to get rid of such a thing is by confessing to the one whom you've fallen for," she smiled a little at him, "The sooner the better. Especially during times like these." 

"...Right," he nodded, "Thanks Natasha." 

"It's my job to assist," she smiled a bit brighter in response, "Good luck Cormag."

"Thanks." 

And he left. 

[I]There's no way I've fallen for someone. Who would I even have fallen for?? Tana?

[I]....Crap.

[C]><><><

The next time Cormag encountered Innes was in the aftermath of a particularly tough battle. He had settled his wyvern and was preparing to help set up camp when the Frelian prince grabbed him and pulled him behind the stables. 

"What do you want with Tana?" The prince pushed him against the wall, and gripped his collar tightly. He glared at Cormag.

"Eh?" The wyvern knight blinked, eyes widening in surprise, "What are you- let go of me!" 

It wasn't difficult to wrestle Innes' grip off of his tunic collar, and the Frelian prince stepped back, glaring at him. "What do you want with Tana? I'm not stupid, Gradoian, I know what wanting looks like." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cormag retorted, on the defensive, "I don't want anything from Princess Tana." 

"Oh please," Innes scoffed, "After that conversation in the infirmary do you expect me to believe that? She's the only person you ever spent time around! Gods above, if you're going to be an idiot you could at least do it WITHOUT hurting her!" 

"What?!" The soldier's eyes widened, "I haven't done anything, what are you-" 

"You've been avoiding her since your checkup," he practically spat the word, "I would be grateful if it wasn't clear that she missed you. Of all the people here…" 

"I… didn't know," Cormag frowned a bit, "I thought…" 

"You thought what? That she hated you? That she wouldn't love you back? By the gods, how dense are you?! She's been head over heels for you since you met as far as I can tell! Ugh…" the Frelian prince pinched the bridge of his nose, once again sighing heavily. "She's patrolling the skies right now. Go join her." 

"Huh?" 

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order," Innes scowled at him, "Get your wyvern and find Tana." 

"Ah- right… I will." Cormag nodded and turned. He rushed around the corner of the stables, mounting his still saddled wyvern and grabbing his lance. "Let's go boy." 

The wyvern let out a roar in response, flapping its wings and taking flight. Up they went, and before long, they had spotted the telltale signs of Tana, in the form of ocean coloured hair and a snowy white pegasus.

"Hey." 

She looked over as he slowed his wyvern to fly next to her. Tana smiled brightly at him.

"Cormag! I haven't seen you in forever, where have you been?!" She tilted her head to the side, her smile fading a little but not fully disappearing. 

"Around," he replied, simply, "I… figured you would appreciate some company in the sky." 

"Awww, thanks Cormag," she let out a giggle and his stomach twisted again. He managed a small smile back.

The two of them flew around the area, looking out for enemies but not finding any. After a while, Tana slowed down.

"Hey, can… can I tell you something Cormag?" 

He frowned, "Something wrong Princess?" 

"You don't have to call me that y'know," she frowned at him, a genuine frown and his heart skipped a beat. "We've been friends for long enough now. Just Tana is fine." 

"Ah… okay, then… Something wrong Tana?" 

There was something nice about simply saying her name, with no formalities to present it with. She was clearly happy about it too. 

"Not wrong I guess but… There's something I wanna tell you, if that's okay, just… promise you won't judge me for it, kay?" 

"Alright," Cormag nodded, slowing his wyvern and looked at her, "What is it?" 

"I… um… Oh by the gods why is this so hard?!" She gripped the sides of her hair and scowled suddenly, a blush spreading across her face, surprising him. He frowned. 

"Um…" 

"S-sorry, I'm just nervous um… I-I-I…" Tana inhaled, then exhaled, and then did it again, "I- IreallyreallylikeyouCormag!" 

The wyvern knight was taken aback by that, barely understanding a word she said. "...Pardon?" 

"I.. like you," she tried again, forcing herself to speak slowly, "A… a lot. Um…" 

"I like you too. You're a great friend." 

[I]I did not just say that. Dammit what am I thinking?!

"No you dolt!" She scowled, "Like- more than friends! Lovers! I'm in love with you!" 

Cormag's eyes widened, a blush spreading across his face. She loved him?! No way.

"What?! But… Why? I'm a Grado soldier, I'm not royalty-" 

" Former  Grado soldier," she reminded him, frowning, "and who cares? I'm sure Father won't mind, he's never been very strict with me unlike Innes so… B-but if you don't want to, then it's fine-" 

"No, I… I want to," he managed out, offering a shy smile, "Um… I'm sorry for avoiding you before, I… wasn't sure what to do about these feelings and-" 

"It's fine," he looked up to see her smiling. Had her pegasus always been this close to him? "I… can't blame you I guess. Um…" 

An awkward silence settled over them.

"...Can… Can I kiss you?" Cormag asked her suddenly, a hopeful but apprehensive look in his eyes. 

Tana blushed more, "...Sure." 

They leaned over, hearts pounding…

A neigh of protest sounded suddenly, and Tana was pulled away as her pegasus huffed and snorted, clearly unhappy. Cormag's wyvern let out a snort and a soft roar. 

"Whoops…" he muttered, patting his wyvern to steady the beast. Tana giggled nervously, petting her pegasus to calm it.

"Sorry, um… I can-" 

"N-no, it's fine… let me try… Stay girl," she lightly kicked her pegasus, who slowed its pace to match the wyvern, and then hoisted one leg over to face Cormag. His eyes widened when he realized what she was doing, as she jumped from the winged horse. He immediately reached to grab her, and she landed in his arms. The pegasus snorted, but didn't leave. 

"Ta da," she giggled, smiling at him and still blushing, "So…?" 

"Heh," he let out a soft chuckle, and leaned closer to her. She leaned towards him, and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but they both enjoyed it all the same. 

They separated after what seemed like forever, both panting a bit. Tana let out a content human and pressed closer to him.

"Tana, your pegasus…" 

"It's fine, she'll follow us and if she gets lost somehow she'll just head back to the camp and find Innes. Mm… you're warm." 

"Thanks…?" Cormag wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he held the princess close to him. She seemed content to just stay in his arms as they flew. 

"We should get back to camp, it's been a while…" 

"Yeah… but… Can I stay with you for the trip back?"

"Sure," he nodded, "I… kind of want to hold you anyway." 

"Good, because I want you to hold me," she giggled a bit, and then pressed closer to him. 

Cormag smiled. The sun was beginning to set as they flew back.

Maybe turning against Grado hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
